Im Not Missing You
by MyImaginaryFriendBeff
Summary: Of psychologists. Forgiveness. Reunitedness. And reality. The infamous song of Tamia and the opposite for Stacy Orrico. A tale that will blow you away with frustration. AH
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Missing You

**Summary: **Of psychologists. Forgiveness. Reunitedness. And reality. A tale that will blow you away with frustration. AH

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter One**

_The most critical stage of the human life-span is the embryonic period.._

_The handedness of a person depends on the dominant part of the brain.._

_Trust vs. Mistrust.._

_Concrete operational.._

_Zone of proximal development.._

"Ollo."

I ignored him.

_Superego.._

_Latency stage.._

_Assimilation.._

"..was here with his brother Carlisle."

My head snapped up and I stared at the smug face of Ben Cheney.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw _Edward _here the other day with Carlisle."

I thought fast.

I gasped and pretended to look outraged.

"And in _my_ territory?!"

Ben guffawed and proceeded in chewing whatever it was he was chewing. He then coughed and straightened up when Rose came back to sit next to me in our table in the canteen.

"Hi Ben." Rose greeted.

"Ollo."

I laughed at him, then took a sip of the soup Rose bought.

"Loraine likes you." Rose sighed as she twisted her bottled water open and took a sip.

I glanced at Ben and saw that he was texting.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Yeah, I need to talk to her."

That made me sit up straight. "Why? What happened?"

She shrugged while she ate more of her soup, "She's troubled. A troubled kid. She's just bad. Her Dad doesn't know what to do with her."

I frowned as I rested my gaze on some grade schoolers rolling their over- sized bags from the dirt parking lot to the canteen.

Loraine is one of Rose's students; I think she has a learning disability. I don't really ask what the diagnosis is with each of her students, I just figure it out later on. Rose is the guidance counsellor in the special education department at school; she handles the special students in the high school and grade school department.

I talk to them a lot. And since they see Rose as a teacher and me as just her sister, they feel more comfortable with me.

I'm a second year psychology student, majoring in guidance and counselling. People think I just copied Rose but the truth is, she wanted to major in clinical psychology at first but just ended up in guidance and counselling. She works in the university that I go to, and I can connect more with her students because I went to elementary and high school there too.

I frowned, "Loraine just needs someone to talk to, someone that doesn't seem like authority."

"_Ooooh. _Someone like you?" Ben interjected.

I threw my pen at him, but quickly took it back after he caught it. It was a G-Tech.

"Shut up!" I laughed at him.

Rose smiled widely at Ben, "Shouldn't you be studying?" She teased.

"Yeah, how do you expect to impress _Angela_ if you fail your finals?" Rose and I shared a smile.

Ben scratched the back of his head while he tried to stop his smile from forming.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Okay."

"I _do_."

"Sure."

"_Anyways, _I saw them here walking near the high school."

"Who'd he see?" Rose interjected

"Edward Cullen and his brother."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh." I gave her a knowing smile then faced Ben again.

"Yeah, like a couple of days ago. He got so tall!"

I nodded because hell, I knew how tall he was. He was 5'9 back _then. _What more now?

"They were probably doing something for Bud—their brother here in high school." I caught myself before calling his little brother, Garret _Buddy _what their family calls him.

"Oh yeah, they have a little brother here." Ben said slouched in his seat, then snatched my study sheet from my hands.

"Yeah, I hear he's a little trouble maker." I said, as if I did just _hear _it from anywhere.

My sister then scoffed beside me, "He's a frickin' bully to the speds."

We all laughed.

I then shoved Ben in the shoulder, "As if _you _aren't."

He put his hands up in defence, "Hey, _I _don't bully them. They're friends with _me_."

Ben is the son of the janitor in the SPED department, you would think people would give him grief for being his father's son but having a basketball scholarship and being the way he is, made him be respected.

He also pretends to not have a thing for my friend Angela, but he _so _does. The whole 'best friend' thing could only do so much.

I took my study sheet back from his hands and started fixing my stuff.

"Alright children, I must go." I stood up.

"But I just got here!" Charlotte jogged up to us.

"But you didn't eat yet!" Rose exclaimed at the same time.

"Good morning, Rosie!" Charlotte greeted my sister while she kissed my cheek.

"I have to go guys, my test starts in five minutes." I pouted back at Charlotte while she jerked her head the other direction in mock anger.

"I have to go to the office soon too..." Rose sighed as she finished up her breakfast.

"Okay well, Ben you stay with Charlotte while she waits for Peter to come with her breakfast, and Char, I shall be back for you later." I pointed my study sheet at her.

"Good luck!" she wished me.

"Bye Bella." Rose called.

As I walked to the CAS (College of Arts and Science) building I started feeling something building from the pit of my stomach, then a shock in my chest.

I could feel my blood boiling with anger and irritation.

How dare he?

How dare he be in the same location as me?

_My_ territory!

I was being irrational, I know. I just hate that he could just waltz in here.

But I could also feel my heart beating so hard and so fast, it's like I could hear it in my ears.

He could have seen me.

Holy shit. He could have seen me.

Did I want him to see me?

It's been around a year since we last spoke to one another.

It's been around a year and five months since we last saw each other.

But it's around been two months since I last saw _him._

The next time Edward Cullen ever sees me, he will regret the day he left me.

I looked up and before I turned to enter the building, I eyed my reflection in the glass of the bulletin board in front of me.

Oh, he will regret alright.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not Missing You

**Summary: **Of psychologists. Forgiveness. Reunitedness. And reality. A tale that will blow you away with frustration. AH

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter Two**

I stopped in my tracks when I saw him.

He stared right back.

My heart started beating really hard and fast and I felt like he could see it right through my blouse.

My eyes narrowed as I continued on to buy from the stall in the canteen.

I could feel him waiting behind me, even though there was so much space beside me.

"Load, Miss." I said. The lady behind the counter nodded her head in acknowledgment and handed me the old beat up cell phone. I punched in my number and gave it back to her. He stepped up beside me.

"Load please." He said. His voice still a bit high in pitch due to his pubescent stage. He rested the hand that held his payment on the bars that separated us and the lady. I eyed the bracelet he had on. It was one of those beige stringy ones, I don't know how to explain it, but it was a bit feminine for a boy to wear. It was something that _he _would wear.

"How much?" she asked me while she ignored Buddy.

"Twenty." I replied slipping her the money.

I needed to load Rose' phone too, but held my tongue and let Buddy—I mean _Garret. _Jesus. I let him go first. Even though he probably just recognizes me as one of his brother's _girls, _and we haven't even really had a single conversation despite me congratulating him in his grade school graduation, I still saw him as my little brother too.

In my peripheral vision, I saw him glance at me more than once. Probably wondering why I was still standing there. I took my phone out and opened the message that said I had received the load, just so it looked like I was doing something.

After he was done, "Um, load again please." I said lowly, but he was still close enough to hear it.

As I typed in my sister's number, I felt his eyes on me. Maybe he was thankful that I let him go first. Maybe he thought I was being rude for not greeting him. I don't know. But then he left.

I walked back to me and Rose' usual table in the canteen, she was already in her office and I was waiting for Charlotte since we had he next class together.

I guess I was in a trance because the next thing I know, "_Isabella!" _I heard JJ screech.

He had his suitcase in one hand, his laptop case in the other, his school bag on his shoulder and his red jacket on his other shoulder.

"_Isabella! _I was walking and walking and here I see and I see it was _you_!"

JJ or James or what he prefers, _J squared _has been my classmate since the sixth grade. Rose believes that he is autistic. While teachers mused that he had ADHD. He is with Ben Cheney and them taking IT. He wanted to take Education majoring in Math but the school wouldn't let him or something like that.

I was snapped out of my trance and I _saw _him. Every morning he would do this, he would look for me and would sit with me at my table. But today I didn't expect it, and I suddenly realized that I was _here_. That I was in University of St. Luke and not in Trinity University of America. I wasn't blocks away feeling like I was drowning. I wasn't wearing that green uniform—but red. I wasn't _there _and I was here.

My eyes started stinging as I beckoned JJ to come closer, "Come sit JJ."

"Oh sure! _No_ problem." He would say.

"Did you eat already?" I asked as I tried to put myself together.

"Oh yeah. I had already _eaten_ breakfast _earlier_." I knew this of course. I know that he always eats before he goes to school, but I always ask him anyway.

"So Isa_bella_! Did Jane go to statistics yesterday? That is the question."

"No, JJ she didn't go to stat yesterday." I said breathing deeply as I wiped my eyes.

"Jane is always late or absent, where did she go?" I smiled widely. I suddenly felt so giddy.

"She probably cut class to go smoke with Bree at the bazaar." I said as I laughed.

JJ's eyes were always squinting, but he wasn't doing it on purpose. His eyes were just always smiling. His voice was high pitch and when he spoke, his volume was always inconsistent.. Too high in pitch for a twenty year old.

"Hmm. You know _what_, Isabella?"

"What JJ?" I faced him, giving him my undivided attention.

He beckoned for me to come closer, so I did.

He put his face so close to mine but beckoned for me to come closer again. I smiled widely, others would have been freaked out by him. But I knew him inside and out. He was just going to whisper to me.

He looked around as if he was going to tell me a secret.

"If the first year IT's say D-I-C-K to me again, I know what I will do." He whispered so loudly that the sellers in the stalls near us would smile at me because they could hear him.

"What will you do, JJ?" I asked him in a regular voice.

He backed away from me and shot his hands up in the air.

"I will tell _my sister_, of _course_!"

I frowned. "Are the first years still bothering you, JJ?"

"_Supposing_. But I will just _going_ to tell my sister."

"Remember? I told you to just ignore them. If you keep showing them that they are affecting you, they will keep doing it."

He gave me a closed mouth smile and his head tipped to the side. He then reached out to pat my shoulder.

"I _know_. I _know_. You are so_ right_, Isa_bella_!" He nodded to himself.

He then reached again, but this time to hug me over the table.

"I like _you_! I like you a lot! It's so good that you had returned and replaced _Cha cha_! Now _you_ are my number _one crew member_!"

"Good morning JJ!" Charlotte came with a plastic bag, probably filled with her breakfast that Peter gets her from their food at the dorm.

"Oh! Good morning _Charlotte_! Now I have to ask _you_, when the first year IT make Mr Banner angry _should_ I tell my sister? That is the question. Poor Mr Banner! I _like_ Mr Banner!"

I watched as Charlotte entertained JJ with more patience than I had with him.

I was here in St. Luke's. I wasn't in Trinity anymore. Thank God.

I wasn't there in their canteen feeling empty.

I wasn't there feeling alone and incomplete.

I wasn't there heartbroken and humiliated.

I was here in St. Luke's.

With JJ and Charlotte and Rosalie.


End file.
